The proposed pilot study seeks to explore means of testing reliability and validity for measures of the dependent variables in a larger proposed study; namely, feminine role conflict, depression and maternal attachment. In addition, answers regarding the relationship between feminine role conflict and maternal attachment will be sought by testing hypotheses relating high role conflict to low attachment in 60 normal primiparous women during pregnancy and in selected early mothering experiences. Psychometric scales and behavioral analysis of videotape data are being developed to measure these variables. Role conflict will be measured pre- and post-delivery; and maternal attachment will be assessed at four periods of time: delivery, 24 hours post-delivery, 28 days, and 6 months. In addition, intervening variables of demographic data, personality characteristics, marital satisfaction, and infant temperament will be measured and analyzed regarding their effect on both major variables. A small descriptive substudy of fathering behaviors based on behavioral analysis of video films will be included.